tvficticiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cosplay TV (Brasil)
Cosplay TV (anteriormente llamado TV Zueira Brasil) es un canal de televisión ficticio Brasileña, propiedad de Music Show Company y Gameland Entertainment (desde octubre de 2019). Fue lanzado el 31 de mayo de 2009, sustituyendo al antiguo canal CHTV, El canal fue descontinuado el 30 de diciembre de 2014 por baja audiencia., El canal fue relanzado el 4 de enero de 2015 con el nombre actual de Cosplay TV. Historia Lanzamiento (2009) Los primeros indicios sobre la incursión del canal TV Zueira Brasil en Brasil iniciaron en el año 2009, con la compra de la señal de CHTV (canal para publico infanto-juvinil especializado en el anime) por parte de Music Show Company el 1 de mayo de 2009, que era propiedad de las empresas Sakura Networks Brazil y The Browzinho's Company (participación accionaria de 50/50). Durante el lapso de tiempo de mayo a encerramento de ese año, en el canal CHTV sucedieron cambios hacia el proceso de transformación del nuevo canal. En el mes de mayo, el canal recién adquirido muda su centro de transmisiones de Rio de Janeiro, hacia la comercializadora de los canales de MSC en Brasil: Master Corporation, y en dicho proceso deja de emitir en la programación casi todos los programas que no fueran o tuvieran relación con el animación para adultos, dejando más en claro el cambio al nuevo canal. En 17 de mayo, Music Show Company y Sakura Networks inc. emite un comunicado a través de varios foros de la Internet, dicho comunicado fue incluido más tarde en la página oficial del canal. TV Zueira Brasil finalmente llega a Brasil. Una nueva señal de Music Show Company y TVZ Networks. (Rio de Janeiro, mayo 28 de 2009).- A partir del próximo 31 de mayo, Music Show Company y TVZ Networks traerá a Brasil el canal americano TV Zueira. Para el lanzamiento de TV Zueira Brasil, una filial de MSC compró la señal CHTV el 1 de mayo de 2009. Con esta transacción, MSC aumenta su portafolio de canales de televisión por suscripción en Brasil y agrega TV Zueira Brasil a sus ya posicionadas señales: Good Pictures Television y Canal Max. Adicionalmente, la distribución de la señal de animación pasa a manos de Master Corporation, grupo responsable de la transmisión de 13 canales, tanto básicos, como premium. Comunicado en www.tvzueirabrasil.com, mayo de 2009. La introducción del canal TV Zueira Brasil se realizó con antelación antes del lanzamiento como canal oficial. En las semanas previas, en las señales hermanas Canal Max y Good Entertainment Television, se inició una campaña publicitaria al estilo de un show mediático, llamada Patrol EI Chavo, dicha campaña se utilizó como referencia antes, durante y después del reemplazo y "muerte" de CHTV, bajo el eslogan "El Nuevo Orden Televisivo". El 31 de mayo de 2009 finaliza oficialmente las transmisiones de CHTV a las 04:00 a.m, hora de Rio de Janeiro, hora de Brasilia. Después de ese momento apareció en la pantalla un reloj en retroceso marcando el inicio de TV Zueira Brasil. El inicio de transmisiones y programación se hizo a las 11 a.m hora de Rio de Janeiro, oficialmente. Ese mismo día, a modo de promocionar el canal, se transmitieron en simultáneo el primer episodio de Mundo da Lua Version Zueira y Duckman en los canales Good y Canal Max. Este hecho volvió a repetirse el 16 de octubre del mismo año, con los estrenos del primer episodio de Full Mental Panic? Fumoffu y Pingu Version Zueira La forma en que MSC y Sakura Networks inc. intentó brindar un canal exclusivo de contenido para adultos las 24 horas en Brasil, se pensó poniendo series en 2 formatos: las series que contuvieran más de 26 capítulos serían transmitidas todos los días, mientras que aquellas con una cantidad menor se emitirían ciertos días de la semana, del mismo modo en que son transmitidas en EUA. Las series se transmitían dobladas al portugués (en Brasil) y sus openings y endings se mantenían en idioma original, tanto canción como fondo, a excepción de Pingu Version Zueira y Todo el mundo odia a Chris Version Zueira, cuyas letras ya habían sido dobladas al español. Las series eran adquiridas de distribuidores locales (Genesis Entertainment), y distribuidores extranjeros (Studios S), las cuales ya contaban con doblaje; otras, que contaron con doblaje producido por MSC para transmitirse en el canal, eran adquiridas de MSE, licencias internacionales de MSC y otras habían sido adquiridas por CHTV. TV Zueira Brasil contaba con 2 feeds o lugares de transmisión: * Señal 1: Rio de Janeiro * Señal 2: Brasilia Al final de cada serie, se presentó una sección llamada Zueira News, en la que se presentaban videoclips de artistas japoneses, que luego incluiría artistas estadounidenses y latinos, datos curiosos sobre nerdcore, resúmenes de eventos relacionados, entrevistas a los creadores y estudios de anime y presentaciones sobre futuras series disponibles en el canal. Relanzamiento y cierre (2010-2014) En marzo de 2010, MSC y Sakura Networks inc. anunció el relanzamiento de TV Zueira Brasil a nivel mundial, que había sido renovado para enfocarse sobre un target juvenil más amplio y había expandido su visión programática para abarcar televisión, Internet, móvil y plataformas emergentes. El lanzamiento del nuevo TV Zueira Brasil pretendía capturar a la audiencia juvenil global de 14 a 29.13 Los cambios en la señal comenzaron en Portugal en abril y llegaron en mayo a Latinoamérica.14 El canal confirma el estreno de más contenido occidental con las series norteamericanas: 10 Things I Hate About You, para el mes de abril, además de Make It or Break It y Ruby & The Rockits, abriéndose así a las comedias de adolescentes.15 En abril se anunció que se lanzaría una versión HDTV del canal.16 En el mes de mayo estrena una nueva imagen renovada en su logotipo y propagandas ID,17 acorde con los cambios de las filiales de Europa y Asia, y con contenidos más variados, como ficción, realities, magazine, humor, y animación, ya que ésta seguiría siendo parte del canal, aunque en menor medida.18 El 15 de septiembre de 2010, la vicepresidenta de TV Zueira Brasil, Browzinho Jr., anunció al sitio web brasileño de espectáculos Music News que TV Zueira Brasil dejaría de emitir serie para adultos completamente a partir de marzo de 2014, transformándose en un canal de música, live actions y reality shows; desviándose totalmente de su público objetivo. Iniciando octubre de 2010, salen del aire Steel Angel Kurumi, .hack//Legend of the Twilight, Gun Frontier, Galaxy Angel, DNA, Burst Angel, Musumet, Noir, Speed Grapher, Vandread, xxxHOLIC, My Hime y. Ippatsu Kiki Musume. Descontinuación (2014-2015) Desde finales de 2011 TV Zueira Brasil atraviesa una crisis económica que se agravó en el 2013. Music Show Company, controladora de TV Zueira Brasil, decide cerrar el canal el 30 de diciembre de 2014 y pese a la renovación de la licencia hasta el 2017. MSC decide devolver la marca a Sakura Networks inc. Esta última relanzará TV Zueira para la TV de Pago desde el 1 de enero de 2015. Los archivos audiovisuales que posee TV Zueira Brasil serían transferidos a Sakura Networks Brasil. Después de la entrega de la marca, existen planes de vender la concesión de la señal UHF que se utiliza para transmitir el canal, ya que MSC no tiene intención de lanzar nueva señal y no siguen en la industria de la televisión. Todo debido a la reorganización de la empresa. No se sabe que programación tomará en su lugar mientras haya posibles negociadores para la venta del canal. incluyendo el edificio ubicado en Sao Paulo. TV Zueira Brasil fue retirado del aire el 30 de diciembre de 2014 después del final del programa A Nossa Bola, después del final de TV Zueira Brasil, los programas se cancelaron, los antiguos estudios se cerraron, por lo que Browzinho Jr. es el Presidente de MSC: Robison Magal, decidieron cerrar el canal en cualquier momento. Relanzamiento (2015-2019) en enero de 2015, Music Show Company y la compañía hermana Hater Brasil Broadcast Company, relanzaron TV Zueira Brasil a partir del 4 de enero de 2015, después de eso, TV Zueira Brasil se convirtió en Cosplay TV, lo que cambiará la programación del canal y el logotipo del canal, desde 2012 la programación del canal se especializó en anime. TV Zueira Brasil finalmente regresa a Brasil por muchos años. (Rio de Janeiro, enero 2 de 2015).- A partir del próximo 4 de enero, Music Show Company y Hater Brasil Broadcast Company llevaran el canal TV Zueira a Brasil. Para el relanzamiento de TV Zueira Brasil, una subsidiaria de MM Grupo, agregó el nombre del canal a Cosplay TV, MSC aumenta su portafolio de canales de televisión por suscripción en Brasil y agrega Cosplay TV nuevamente a sus ya posicionadas señales: Good Pictures Television y Canal Max. Adicionalmente, la distribución de la señal de animación pasa a manos de Master Corporation, grupo responsable de la transmisión de 13 canales, tanto básicos, como premium. Comunicado en www.cosplaytvbrasil.com, enero de 2015. a partir de ese momento, Cosplay TV se relanzó el 4 de enero de 2015 a las 7:00 a.m., hora de Río de Janeiro, durante el regreso del canal, cambió la programación del canal a cultura geek, por lo que cambió el logotipo del canal , los antiguos estudios fueron renovados, pero el sitio web del canal también cambió, antes de comenzar la programación del canal, había un mensaje que decía: Bienvenido de nuevo a Cosplay TV, la programación inicial del canal se realizó a las 7:00 a.m. (hora de Río de Janeiro). Cambio de canal (actual 2019) en octubre de 2019, MSC finalizó la asociación con la compañía hermana HBBC, por lo que MSC firmó una asociación con Gameland Entertainment, por lo que el canal cambió solo el logotipo del canal y también el sitio web del canal, el 10 Octubre de 2019, lanzó el nuevo Cosplay TV a las 10:00 a.m. Programación del canal Anime * Salior Moon * Sonic X * Inuyasha * Nurse Witch Komugi-chan R * Goblin Slayer * Code Geass * Akame ga Kill! * Nisekoi * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai * Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei * Seitokai Yakuindomo * Sword Art Online * Little Witch Academia * FLCL * UQ Holder! * Monogatari Series * Karin * Grisaia no Kajitsu * Frame Arms Girl * A Channel * Cuite Honey Universe * Battle Girl High School * Renai Boukun * Bakuon!! * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! * Sankarea * Accel World (fue transmitido en octubre de 2019) * Btooom! (fue transmitido en octubre de 2016) * Ben-To * Date A Live * Darling in the Franxx * Soul Eater * Tsugumomo * Akiba's Trip The Animation * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Bride * Senran Kagura * Danmachi * Shomin Sample * Madan no Ou to Vanadis * Strike the Blood * Hundred * Fairy Tail * Absolute Duo * Mushibugyou * Bikini Warriors * Nagasarete Airantou * Burst Angel * Noir * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu Animes anteriores * Freezing * Sekirei * Shin Koihime Musou Otome Tairan * Campione! * Maburaho * IS: Infinite Stratos * Air Gear * Kiss x Sis * High School DxD * Walkure Romanze * Hagure Yuusha no Estetica * Seikon no Qwaser * Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Girls * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * To Love-Ru * Shuffle! * Ikkitousen * B-gata K-kei * Yosuga no Sora * Seireisukai no Blade Dance * Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai * Amaenaideyo!! * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World * Green Green * Girls Bravo * DearS Próximamente * Imouto sae Ireba li * Nanatsu no Taizai * Samurai Champloo * Blood Lad * New Game! * Tsuujou Kougeki ga Zentai Kougeki de Ni-kai Kougeki no Okaasan wa Suki Desu ka? * Softenni * Boku no Hero Academia * Flip Flappers * Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai Programas de TV * ¡Charla! * Futbolín Bloque de programación La programación del canal estaba dividida en bloques temáticos: * Zueira Films / CosFilms : Un espacio dedicado al cine para todas las edades. * Otacraze ''': Un espacio dedicado a la serie de animación japonesa (Anime). * '''Votazueira : Un espacio dedicado a las mejores series para adultos. * ZueiraToons : Un espacio dedicado a los dibujos animados para adultos. * Zueira Music / Coldplay Mix : Un espacio dedicado a la música del género Rock, Clásico y Funk. * Videos Cassetadas do Faustão ''': un espacio dedicado a videos divertidos * '''Quintas Imperdiveis : Un espacio dedicado a series de comedia para todas las edades. * Domingão na Zueira ': un espacio dedicado a series, películas y programas de televisión para todas las edades. * '''Semana na Madrugada ': '''un espacio dedicado a series con contenido ecchi Logotipos